Legends rebirth
by Unknown-Character
Summary: [AU] To summarise it in a nutshell, before the CE 5 leaders battle a great war in the world and stopped it with the help of 5 machines called GUNDAM, only that they have the ability to give visions to the pilots. Couples Later
1. PHASE 1

**In a different parallel of the Gundam universe, tells a different tale of the Cosmic Era. The use of the nuclear weapons have stopped and reached a new Era of peace by the cause of the Gundam Colony, and 5 of those leaders have joined the world together fought many war to get there and that eventually lead to their death. They never saw their world at peace and their deeds will never be forgotten. But peace was cut short a few years later by the creation of the genetically enhanced Coordinator and another war has erupted.**

**The war between the outnumbering Natural Earth Alliance and the Coordinators ZAFT continues. But what's different from the original series is that there is third alliance consists of Coordinators and Naturals are involved in the war called the CN Alliance. Smaller in numbers, but well known and considered an enemy in ZAFT and Earth Alliance. The CN Alliance have tried and failed to make a peaceful negotiations and are now in the brink of being part of the conflict. The country of Orb is secretly at the center of this Alliance along with Canada and some parts of the Middle East. But in space, there are very few colonies that ever join the CN Alliance. The story begins in the neutral Space Colony of Heliopolis…**

* * *

**Phase 1: Before the Storm**

Out in the eternal space, lies a ZAFT ship known as the Vesalius. Famed to be the flagship of the famed Rau Le Creuset, a masked man who is well known throughout ZAFT. He has recently called forth his 4 elite soldiers in his office. As he looked at space itself outside his window, he wonders if the opportunity would ever come when he is able to…

Then he heard the door opened and entered his soldiers. One he has silver-ish hair and has a face of a tough guy, the other has spiky blonde hair and tan skin, another one entered and he has lime hair and innocent eyes that look like of a woman and the last one has dark navy blue hair and emerald eyes. The four lined up and salute their commander.

"Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi and Athrun Zala," he said, "welcome. I've heard about your skills in the academy. I'm impressed by the marks that you have. But exams and drills are nothing compared to missions. Your first mission was a success and I was impressed by how you 4 work together. Now your next mission might be a little bit harder.Are you familiar with the CN Alliance?"

"Yes sir," the lime hair boy replied, "but I thought they don't pose a treat since all they do is hit and run to both sides."

"True Nicol," Rau explained, "but now I believe that is all going to change. Sources from Heliopolis have confirmed that they have created new mobile suits and it is combined with the new device from the Earth Alliance."

"So you want us to seek and destroy these mobile suits."

"That's correct Dearka," Rau replied, "We'll join with the Gamow later on and strike as soon as you have the position. Is there a problem Athrun? You look a little concerned"

"But isn't Heliopolis a neutral colony?" Athrun replied, "I mean the colony didn't know about this and… I don't know if…"

"I'm afraid that saying no is not an option," Rau interrupted, "the decision is final and your father want you to be in charge of this mission."

"He did?"

"Yes and he has complete faith in you," Rau then put his hand on his shoulder to show his support, "as I do to you."

"Yes sir."

**XXX**

It was a peaceful day here in Heliopolis. The artificial sun is up, the birds are singing, everything was quiet. And our hero, a very familiar coordinator, was doing his usual homework and enjoying his tea. His dark brown hair flows lightly in the cool breeze and his lavender eyes fixed in his laptop, until a friend of his interrupted him over our final project.

"Hey Kira!" Sai called, "You should come to the lab quick!"

He's, an older student of Kira, wears glasses and has short blonde hair. A very dependable friend of Kira and was always excited about the project that they are all making. Kira take a sip of his tea and shut of his computer. He then run toward Sai and follows him.

"What's going on Sai?" Kira asked

"You just have to see it," Sai replied, "say what were you doing back there?"

"Just finishing some projects that are due next month," Kira replied, "so, is the test ready?"

"Man," Sai replied, "you finished your work already, you're like a coordinator."

Kira kept his secret of being a coordinator ever since his parents told him about it. Kira replied with a fake smile at Sai's joke. On the way, Kira stopped all of a sudden when he saw someone he thought familiar at the street. But he disappeared when a car goes by him.

"Could it be? No way… That's impossible."

"Kira!" Sai called

"Coming…"

**XXX**

Kira and Sai entered the lab and saw some unusual argument between 2 pretty girls and the other guys are staring at their contraption, an android that walks on two feet.

"You have got to be joking Miriallia?" the crimson red hair girl scoffed, "are you saying that the Earth Alliance is going to loose this war? There is no way that's going to happen! Especially when MY father's in charge!"

"I'm not saying that they are going to lose Flay," the short brown hair girl replied, "is just that the Coordinators have been more organized for the last few months. I mean they have taken over 3 of the Space Colony that belong to the EA. Right Tolle?"

"Sure Miriallia," the brown hair boy called as he looked at the screen, "just keep the voice down. I have to focus on this and—hey! Where did this come from?"

"What is it?" Sai said

"Do you know what this is Kuzzey?" Tolle asked the blue hair boy beside him

"I don't know," Kuzzey replied, "I was just checking our email until this thing came."

Kira start to have that disturbing feeling in the stomach, and it's not the tea earlier.

"What is it?" the others went in to look what is all the commotion at the computer.

"Who sent this?" Flay asked Kuzzey

"It said something about CN Alliance," Kuzzey replied, "I wonder..."

"Kuzzey," Kira explained, "This is a top-secret alliance, and it suppose to be classified. And we just got into one."

"Maybe they got the wrong email and sent it to us," Kuzzey joked. But the others don't find it funny, "come on you guys lighten up!"

"CN Alliance," Flay mumbled, "let's look around. I heard of this CN Alliance thing and I heard they are both enemies of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance."

"I've also heard about it too," Sai replied, "they are consists of both Coordinators and Naturals that try to make a peaceful negotiation by destroying military weapons from both sides. The most famous attack that they have done was the April Foolery when the war started. On April 1 when ZAFT release their new project called Mobile Suits, a bunch of ace pilots came in from an unknown organization and destroyed all the weapons from both sides. They really surprise both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance and they are becoming more aware next time. Ever since they failed disabling their weapons and no spies entered their organization since they stop attacking a few months ago. But there have been rumors of Earth Alliance's top-secret weapon was stolen and taken back. Say Flay, do you know what this top-secret weapon called again? Phase Shift Armour right?"

"I thinks so…I heard daddy talking about it," Flay replied, "but… What's that over there?"

Flay pointed at the screen and attachment GUNDAM.

"I don't know you guys," Kuzzey warned, "I have a bad feeling about this. If we go in, the CN could try to track us and hunt us down."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Tolle joked, "I bet they already found out when we entered the site."

"Tolle!" Miriallia replied, "don't jinx it!"

"Let's check it out anyway," Flay replied and took out her cell phone, "I'll call dad to tell what's going."

"Alright," Kira replied, "I don't know what I'm doing but…we're going in."

With one click of the mouse, and on the screen were pictures of 5 mobile suits and a summary at the top, and it says…

* * *

_Gundam or General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver system is the combination of the ZAFT Mobile Suit and the top-secret weapon from the Earth Alliance called Phase Shift Armour. The Phase Shift armor is designed to repel blades, projectiles and conventional weapons. The only downside is that weapons are still affected by laser weapons. After constant testing, we've concluded that they are the ultimate weapon thus far and must keep it complete secrecy to all. So far, we have created 5 of them by Mr. Heero Yue and he plans to find 5 special pilots to use these machines and use it against the enemy. The specs will come later on Sam._

GATX-105(Gundam Strike) 

_Specialized in adapting in variable battle situations with its 'Strike Pack'_

_GATX-303 (Gundam Aegis)_

_Can transform to a mobile armor for more mobility and speed._

_GATX-103Gundam Buster_

_Serve as a mid-range and long-range battles._

_GATX-102Gundam Duel_

_Well-balanced Mobile Suit, combination of the Strike and Buster_

_GATX-207(Gundam Blitz)_

_Has a special feature called Mirage Colloid system that renders the suit to be completely invisible to radar, motion sensors and even through the naked eye._

* * *

"I don't believe this," Kira mumbled as he explored the pages, "these are mobile suits! Flay, can you ask your father what's a Phase Shift?" 

"Why is that Kira?"

"I was wondering if that's the Earth Alliance secret-device that stolen and taken back," Kira replied, "because the files of these Mobile Suits say that are installed with these devices and ZAFT never create such devices as far as I know."

There was a moment of silence since they are waiting for Flay's father to reply.

"What!" Flay shouted, "oh shit. Kira can you tell me where these Gundam thing is?"

Kira take an extended search on the email and printed it out in a nearby printer. Sai went out to get it and looked in the papers.

"Right here," Sai paused, "they made it right here…"

"But how can that be?" Miriallia called, "how is that possible? This is a neutral colony!"

"It's because this colony is secretly working for the CN."

"You're joking?" Flay called, "uh dad, I think it's best for you to come here ASAP! Okay thanks and sent someone here to help us. Okay thanks. Love you! Bye!" Flay put down her cell phone and glared at Kira, "how is that possible! It's not like Heliopolis is in this too… Is it?"

Kira was quiet and looked at the screen. Kira nodded slowly. The others were shocked on his response. "We have to stop them now!"

"What?" Miriallia replied in Kira's rash action, "are you crazy?"

"Listen," Kira responded, "we don't have a choice. They are planning to move it today and I don't know where it's going. As far as I know there are too many alliances in this war and if they were to release the mobile suits, then the war would continue even longer."

"And what is your plan of action Kira Yamato?" Kira then paused when he heard the familiar voice. Then he looked up and was shocked to see whom it was.

"Who are you?" Flay asked

And in the front door was him.

"Athrun?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. This is my second Gundam Seed story, but my first Action/Adventure story. Anyway some question for those readers if you want to answer, who do you think is the leader of the CN alliance? What is the new fate of Kira and Arthun? And will Tolle and Nicol die as it did in the original series?**

**Thanks and Please R & R**


	2. PHASE 2

Last time…

"_Listen," Kira responded, "we don't have a choice. They are planning to move it today and I don't know where it's going. As far as I know there are too many alliances in this war and if they were to release the mobile suits, then the war would continue even longer."_

"_And what is your plan of action Kira Yamato?" Kira then paused when he heard the familiar voice. Then he looked up and was shocked to see whom it was._

"_Who are you?" Flay asked_

_And in the front door was him._

"_Athrun?"_

XXX

**Phase 2: Return**

Kira's old friend chucked at his response. He's not surprised since he hasn't seen him in a long time.

"Always getting into trouble as usual," Athrun sighed, "or it could be another prank."

"Hey wait a minute," Flay called, "are you sent by the Earth Alliance to help us?"

"Uh… Yeah," Athrun replied, "…and I brought some friends to help us."

"Really?" Tolle asked, "Where are they?"

"They're outside," Athrun replied, "getting some—"

"DEARKA!" a guy shouted, "give me back my doughnut! I got that from Starbucks (I know they don't have Starbucks and they don't have doughnuts, but bare with me okay) you idiot!"

"Is that them?" Mir blinked, thinking if they are really soldiers or a bunch of soldiers wannabe.

"I'm afraid so," Athrun sighed heavily, "over here Nicol."

"Come on you guys," one of them called, "Athrun is waiting for us."

"Hold on," the other one replied, "Yzak is trying to strangle me."

"Get back here Dearka," the last guy shouted again, "I want my doughnut!"

Then two of Athrun's friends, Yzak and Dearka, rushed in from the door and was running around the room. Dearka was still running away from Yzak, who is very mad and not noticing that they were about to hit the project. Everyone else closed their eyes and heard a loud crash. Kira was afraid to open his eyes, but he did anyway. Dearka and Yzak destroyed the project and its now a pile of trash. Athrun chucked nervously and the girls and Kuzzey sighed heavily. Sai was about in the verge if tears, he's been working this project for a year and he's very attached to it, and Tolle was about to explode.

"Oh crap," Dearka coughed, "broken two things at once. That's not good. Hehe… Here Yzak… I kinda squished it a little…"

"You idiot," Yzak growled, "that doughnut cost me 5 buck and that'sGrape Filling, and that's my favorite!"

"Grape Filling?" Dearka blinked, " and I thought this is Blueberry?"

"Why?" Sai cried, "my precious… Why did you die? Why?"

"Oh suck it up Sai," Flay hit him in the head, "we can rebuilt it. It's just a machine."

"A machine!" Tolle screamed, "a machine! We are building an android walk on two feet for crying out loud. It took us half a year to make it stand up!"

"Can't we all just get along?" the last one called as he entered the room.

The others looked and everyone, except for Athrun, Dearka and Yzak, was surprised, since they heard a boy called, but he looked more of a girl; if the hair was a little bit longer.

"Excuse me?" Mir called

"Oh," he replied again, "I was saying if we can all just get along?"

"Then I'm not hearing things," Mir was talking to herself, "you are a guy."

"I always get that reaction," he murmured and looked down with embarrassment, "do I really look like a girl Athrun?"

"Well," Athrun paused for a moment, "you do have most of your mother's qualities Nicol…"

"Nicol!" The others looked at the two confusingly

"Don't ask." Yzak called

"Anyway," Kuzzey interrupted, "you know we have other problems to worry about."

"He's right," Kira replied, "as far as we know we have to—"

Then they heard a huge explosion from the outside. The others looked and it was a mobile suit that entered from the space gate. It was a Ginn and it was chased by a bunch of Moebius. One of them was shot down easily, but the other three were giving the Ginn some serious damage.

"It's ZAFT!" Mir called

"And the Earth Alliance!" Kira called, "let go you guys."

"What are you doing Kira?" Sai asked

"We have to go to the CN base and stop them from releasing the Gundams, and by the looks of it the Earth Alliance will take a while to focus on the main project. And beside we have Athrun and his friends from the Earth Alliance to help us."

"We are not from the Earth—" Dearka said

Athrun coughed and glared at his friends, "you heard Kira, let's move out!"

"Right behind you," Tolle followed, "there is no way we're letting you have all the fun."

"Me too!" Mir followed

"Yeah!"

"Alright," Athrun sighed, "let's just go. But promise me if it gets too dangerous you turn back."

"Right," Kira followed, "come on. It's nearby and—"

But he was interrupted when Yzak rushed outside with his gun out and the others followed. But as soon as they make a turn, a man wearing a gas maskpointed two guns at the group. Athrun and Yzak hold out theirs, preparing to shoot and Nicol and Dearka are about to take out theirs until…

"Hold it right there!" there were two more and pointing it directly at the two coordinator's head, "now put the guns down."

"Damn," Yzak scolded, "looks like they got us."

"Put down the guns and kick it to us now!"

The four dropped their guns and kicked it to the guy in front. Then others came and one of them from behind took out a sleep bomb in his hand.

"Time to sleep kids," one of them called and dropped the ball and release a black smoke to the hall. The groups start to feel dizzy and tried to struggle, butthey fallasleep in a matter of seconds. Then they hear the explosions start to become louder, "it's hard to believe thatsome of themare the next Gundam pilots."

"Let's go Duo," one of them called, "we have to get them out of here."

"Right Heero," he replied, "are you okay there kid?"

"Yeah," another one replied, "and the name is Trowa okay?"

"Just pulling your leg," the one called Duo chucked, "lets get out of here."

"Carry them out of here," Trowa commanded to the others that came in later, "Ms. Darlian want them alive and we have to get the schematics from Sam."

"Dont bother! we are too late," Heero said and kneeled down to Kira who is fast asleep, "I fear for their future, especially this one."

"Come on Heero!"

But Heero didn't reply and he carried Kira out to safety.

* * *

At PLANT Base... 

"Captain Zala," a soldier entered, "we bear bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's your son," the soldier paused, "he's on M.I.A. We cant find him anywere. We believe that he's..."

There was a silence in the room. First it was his wife, now his son. He can't hold this anger any longer. This time he had enough. But being a good leader, he must be calm and show no emotion, no matter how hard it bears.

"What was his mission and who ordered it?"

"I'll take it from here," Rau Le Cruse entered, "it was me and the mission was to destroy these new mobile suits."

"Are they from the Earth Alliance?"

"No," Rau paused, "they're from the CN."

"You're joking? I thought they are all gone?"

" It seems that we were wrong and I've manage to get some idea from one oftheir soldiers," he replied, "but all I get was a name before he was killed. Gundam."

"A myth…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The 5 Gundams that bring peace and the start of the Cosmic Era?" Zala scoffed, "it's only a story."

"I understand," Rau bowed, " and please forgive me…"

"My son is not dead, if you found any clues that he's alive tell me about it and make pursuit."

"Yes sir," Rau then paused, "also I manage to found some schismatic about the CN alliance. It's quite interesting. They are mobile suits. I suggest you take a look at them."

"I see," he put the disc in the computer and set on the big screen, "Gundam Freedom, Gundam Justice, Gundam Providence and Gundam Destiny. Interesting… Thank you Le Cruse."

"It was nothing sir…"

As soon as he left the hall he left with a malevolent grin, knowing that the stage is set.

* * *

At the Earth AllianceMainBase... 

"Interesting…"

"Commander Azrael," one of the soldiers called, "the CN has escaped."

"No matter, we have the specs for their top secret weapons," Azrael replied, "now be off. I need to research on these weapons. Gundams. Hehe… Amazing, this holds the key to end the war and purify all human race and be rid of these annoying coordinators."

The blonde maniac was about to send it to the higher authority until he phoned them to asked General Sutherland.

"Commander Azrael," he called, "what is the meaning of this, I was in an important meeting until you—"

"Forgive me commander but are you familiar with the word Gundam?"

"No sir," he replied, "why do you ask?"

"Contact someone that knows about it," Azrael replied, "and I want the info before tomorrow. Got that."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A few hours later… 

Kira opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the gray ceiling with a broken light bulb. He tried to get up and he notice there was something in his right wrist. He shook his head for a few minutes and notice that he was in a small room, only a bed a door in front of him and a window, showing the endless space. He looked outside and it was Heliopolis…

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"I see you're awake."

Kira looked back and it was a young man, he can tell with his serious and yet cool eyes, and he has brown hair, only a slight bit darker than Kira. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and gray pants. He can tell he's not a soldier.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Heero Yue," he replied, "Kira Yamato."

* * *

**Yay! I finished it, and sorry for the late update... I have to focus on my studies now and I might not be able to update anytime soon. Other than that got to go. Please Review! Oh yeah also:**

n/a - Thanks for reviewing

Inuyasha's Dark Angel - I'll see if the two will stay alive in this story, but for now I'll keep you guessing.

Dust-in - Dont worry it will be Kira/Lacus.

**Harigato and Sayonara**


	3. PHASE 3

Last time…

_Kira opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the gray ceiling with a broken light bulb. He tried to get up and he notice there was something in his right wrist. He shook his head for a few minutes and notice that he was in a small room, only a bed a door in front of him and a window, showing the endless space. He looked outside and it was Heliopolis…_

"_What's going on? Where am I?"_

"_I see you're awake."_

_Kira looked back and it was a young man, he can tell with his serious and yet cool eyes, and he has brown hair, only a slight bit darker than Kira. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and gray pants. He can tell he's not a soldier._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Heero Yue," he replied, "Kira Yamato."_

**XXX**

**Phase 3: Strike**

"What do you want?" Kira asked, "And why am I here? Where are my friends? And how did you know my name?"

"Don't worry about your friends," Heero replied, "you'll be with them shortly and your reason here is to save you. If you were to stay there any longer, you would have been dead."

"Save me?"

"But for Ms. Darlian she would call it destiny."

But then the two were interrupted in an intercom from the room.

"Heero Yue, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Heero called

"The Archangel and the Minerva are trapped in Heliopolis," the pilot said, "and it is requesting our aid."

"Damn," Heero growled, "at a time like this…"

"What's going on?" Kira asked

"It seems that your friends are in trouble," Heero said, "hey, you're a coordinator."

"How did you…?"

"Your bracelet," Heero pointed at the bracelet in his arm, "it turned green. That device tells us that if you are a coordinator, natural or an enhancer. And since you are a coordinator, you are the only one that could save your friends."

"Where are my friends?"

"We don't have enough room for everyone," he said, "so we sent them to our ship, but it has some problems…"

"What should I do?"

"Follow me."

XXX

Heero then lead Kira to a locker room and tells him to wear a pilot suit, consist of green and white, and he will wait for him outside. It took Kira a few minutes to wear it, and he found it quite uncomfortable as the two walks in the hall.

"Is this necessary?" Kira asked as he tries to loosen the collar

"You need to so you could pilot a mobile suit."

"What?"

"You're a coordinator," Heero replied, "So you would have no problems flying it. And also you might found this mobile suit quite familiar, since you did take a look at it."

Then when Heero once opened the door, Kira was shocked on the first thing he laid eyes on. It was the mobile suit that he was reading back at Heliopolis, GATX – 105 Strike Gundam. But there is something different about it, the color was gray instead of the one he saw in the message, he remember it having some blue, red and white color on it.

"The mobile suit…"

"I like to call it the Strike Gundam," he said, "you'll need it to get your friends to safety."

"Gundam…"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you saying that you want me to pilot that?" Kira asked

"How many times… No one in this ship can pilot that," Heero paused, "but promise this, protect those two ships. Not only that some of your friends are in there someone… important is in there…"

"I understand," Kira replied, "but who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone," Heero replied, "I'm doing this because I believe it is the only way to bring peace."

"And are you saying that violence will solve it?"

"There was a famous saying," Heero paused, "'Only the person that accept to use the power for righteousness will destiny side with you.'"

"I don't get it."

"You'll get it in time and time is running out kid," Heero replied, "oh by the way, your twin sister said hi."

"I don't have a sister."

_You don't know how wrong you are…_

XXX

When Kira went in the cockpit of the mobile suit, he was surprised on how complex the system is and quickly fixed the program with ease. Then the screen opened and he saw Heero at the communication screen right beside him.

"Kira," Heero called, "are you ready?"

"Yeah…" he replied

"We'll be in Heliopolis in a couple of minutes, and by that time you better be ready."

"Right," Kira nodded, "alright then."

"Opening the gates!" Kira called from the P.A.

"Alright, lets do this Kira Yamato, Launching Strike!"

_May fate let you live…_Heero thought 

"Yah!" Kira's experience being launched was a rough experience. He was launched inside Heliopolis and tried to find the boosters so he could land safely, but he was too late and crashed to the ground, "that didn't went well…" but at least he manage to make it stand up. "Okay now… where am I supposed to go now?"

"Are you okay kid?" Heero asked as he appeared on the communication link right beside him

"Yeah…" Kira hold on to his head, "but I think is should try to fix the program first before I do anything."

"You better hurry up then," Heero replied, "because there is a mobile suit coming this way and it's coming in really quick."

"Where are the others?" Kira asked as he quickly type the computer

"You're about 3 km away south," Heero replied, "and you better hurry with that program… wait did you activate the phase-shift program yet?"

"How do you turn it on?"

"It's right beside you," Heero replied, "It's a blue button near the keyboard…"

"Found it," as soon as Kira pressed the button the Gundam start to show it's true colors and Kira notice that the interior start to show radars and list of arsenals that the mobile suit has, "what the? This only has 2 Armour Schneider and missiles cancellers?"

"The packs are still in development due to its twin to be more powerful," Heero explained, "but right now focus on protecting the ship, and whatever you do don't get it captured."

"Right…" Kira felt uneasy when Heero replied to him, "okay… you can do this… is not like there are more coming…"

But then he heard a huge explosion as he was about to finish and looked at the screen, it was a group of Moebius and they are shooting bullets at him, but it has no effect to the mobile suit. When he was done with the program and Kira then use his machine guns on the Gundams head to drive them off and start running towards his friends.

"No problems yet," Kira sighed, "I wonder where the Ginn went?"

But then Kira was then knocked out by a huge blast. He was able to stay up and looked behind him, it was the Ginn.

"This is bad…" Kira growled

XXX

Athrun then finally wakes up from a strange dream that he was knocked out by a bunch of thugs in gas mask. But then he realized its not. He tried to stretch his hands but his hands are tied. He tried to stand up but then he heard a conversation behind the curtains that is surrounding him and decides to stay down and listen to them before doing anything.

"I guess the gas is too potent," a voice said, "I told you not to make it too strong."

"They'll be fine," another one replied, "is not like I put poison in that stuff."

"Will you stop joking around for once," another voice replied, "we are in serious trouble here Duo. The Archangel and the Minerva is stuck due to the debris in the main gate."

"I know, I know Trowa," he replied, "but the real problem is that the Gundam cannot be pilot by anyone."

"They have to be chosen right?"

"It's part of the program glitch Quatre," the last one replied, "it's been like that ever since the Gundams are created by our grandparents."

"And no one has ever solved its mystery," Duo sighed, "as if these things have a mind of its own… Do you think it is possible that our grandparents created life in those machines?"

"I doubt that," Quatre replied, "if they have life, would they be walking among us by now?"

"At lease we found the pilot who is piloting the Strike, I heard that he was a citizen, about 16 years old right?"

"And I see that someone is awake," Trowa looked at Athrun, "and was listening to our conversation."

"So better wake up," Duo called, "Athrun Zala."

Athrun then stands up from his bed and opened the curtains…

"Who are you?" was the first thing that pop out in Athrun's mouth

XXX

"You will not pass!" Kira shouted

As the Strike dodges the attack of the Ginn from its rifle, he hides from a nearby building and takes out the Armor Schneider. As soon the Ginn destroyed the building the Strike jumped out and went in for the attack. Thinking only of his friend safety, he jumped in and disabled the shoulders, so the Ginn cant use any weapons and kicked him out just to be sure.

"That was cool," Kira sighed, "but no time to celebrate, I have to save my friends…"

* * *

**Just for everyone needs to know, I changed this chapter, because I think it should be more action. Other than that some questions, what is Heero's plan to Kira, who are the other 4 Gundam pilots and what doesHeeromean by Strike's twin? Other than that thanks Inuyasha's Dark Angel for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you like this one better than the last one, and I'll try to get the next chapter done, I just hope summer school wont get in the way... **

**Other than that please review, and no flames please... thanks**


	4. PHASE 4

**Phase 4: Aegis**

"Who are you?" was the first thing that pop in Athrun's mouth

"It's okay," the long pony tail guy replied, "but right now you better get some rest."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Alright then," he replied, "the name is Duo, and over here is Trowa," he pointed at the guy who is leaning at the wall with his hair covered his right eye, " and the small fry here is Quatre." Duo pointed at the blonde who is sitting down near the computer.

"Is hard to believe that you are the son of the infamous Patrick Zala," Quatre looked at Athrun, "but then you should never judge a book by its cover."

"Uh…" Athrun found these people a little weird, "where am I?"

"Right now you're in a top secret battle ship and you are place as a prisoner," Trowa moved towards him, "along with your other friends in the school."

"Wait a minute," Athrun remembered, "you're the ones that attack us with the sleeping gas!"

"I'm impress you remembered," Duo said sarcastically, "no duh! Kids these days…"

"Just ignore him," Quatre chuckled lightly, "he's just joking with you."

"You're luck that you are in here anyway kid," Duo face turned serious, "because if we left you there, you would have been dead."

"Are you from the CN alliance?" Athrun asked hesitantly

"What do you think?"

Athrun then took out a gun that is hidden in his shoe and pointed at Duo's forehead. But Duo just stands there and gave Athrun a confident grin.

"You really think that will get you out of there?" Duo replied, "and aren't you curious what is project Gundam, Athrun Zala of ZAFT?"

"You'll show it to me?" Athrun said getting ready to pull the trigger

"Only if you give me the gun," Duo replied, "now are you going to cooperate," then Athrun notice that Trowa took out his gun out of nowhere and pointed it at his head, "or going to commit suicide?"

"Fine," Athrun growled and lend his gun to Duo, "you have it your way…"

"Good," then he took out a transparent bracelet from his pocket, now wear this to you wrist."

"What is this for?"

"So if you are doing anything suspicious," Duo replied and takes out a remote, "I'll press this button and inject poison to you and will kill you in 5 seconds."

"But that looks like a car remote."

"Well it isn't," Duo called, "now wear it kid."

Athrun looked at the bracelet and wears it; it turned green once he wore it. He tried to take it off, but it was stuck to his skin.

"Oh yeah," Duo replied, "It turns green if coordinators wore that and it's permanently attached to the skin. And the only way to remove it is this remote."

"Strange device." Athrun replied, "but before we go, where are my friends?"

"You're friends are still sleeping," Duo replied and the door opened automatically, "but one of your friends is piloting one of the Gundams. But then I think he doesn't have a choice since Heero is there and I bet he was forced to do it."

"Who is it?" Athrun ask as he, Duo and Quatre walk down the hall

"If I remembered his name was Kira." Quatre pondered

"What?" Athrun was shocked to hear that Kira was the pilot

"By the sound of that tone, you seem surprised."

"Is just that… he never pilot a mobile suit bef—."

But then the two were interrupted by the intercom, "All personnel report to the dock immediately," it was a girl's voice, "I repeat, report to the dock." Athrun looked around and notice that the crews are moving toward the end of the hall and to his surprise, they were wearing both EA and ZAFT uniforms.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked

"Is just that is unusual to see people wearing different uniforms," Athrun said, "I mean ZAFT and the alliance working together."

"These are the people that set aside their difference and decide to work together to end this war," Duo replied, "other than that they are refugees, escaping from their former army."

"I see…" then Athrun start to wonder if this was a dream again.

"Other than that we don't have our own uniforms…." Duo chuckled

"What a strange bunch…." Athrun murmured to himself

**XXX**

Heero manage to get in the ship safely and as soon he got out of his ship the crew start to get in and start working on fixing on the almost broken ship. He then went up to the control room and salute at the Supreme Commander.

"Heero Yue at your service Commander Relena." Heero said

"Heero Yue," the young and beautiful commander saluted with her long blonde hair sway as she spins her chair to face him with her chocolate eyes, "I'm glad that you returned safely. But you're orders are to bring the Strike to Meteor 3."

"I know," Heero said, "forgive me, but I can't leave the Archangel here when it needs to be protected."

"I understand," Relena replied and an Earth Alliance commander opened the door, "Commander Murrue."

"Yes commander?" she replied

"I'll leave you in charge of the Archangel while I'm gone," Relena replied, "I have to check the Minerva to see if there is any problems. I have to attend the other ship to take a look at their situation."

"Yes commander," Murrue replied and watched the two went out the door, "what is the situation with the Archangel…"

"We have some problems with the sub engines, but the engineers said they will fix it in about a few minutes and the weapons are still intact."

"That's good…" Murrue replied, "but how about the Strike, I notice that Heero Yue is here and heard the news that the Strike has a pilot."

"Yes it has," one of the people replied, "and right now he's coming in right now."

"What?" Murrue replied, "open the gates as soon as it gets here, and someone has to contact Commander Relena about this now."

"Yes commander."

**XXX**

"So Heero…" Relena muttered as the two walk quietly in the hall, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine commander," Heero replied, "how about you?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, "say, how's Cagalli doing?"

"She's doing fine…."

"Are you lying?" the two stopped and Relena looked Heero at the eyes, "I mean she is your—!"

"I can't tell them," Heero replied and looked away, "not yet…"

"What do you mean by them? And please don't look away…"

"I met him," Heero replied and looked at her, "and he's piloting the Strike."

"You mean the pilot is…"

"Yes, her other twin…"

**XXX**

Kira has some difficulty getting to his destination; he has to face a couple of Moebius on the way and getting low on power. But the mobile suit isn't the only one that is getting tired.

"I never knew… you have to do this much workout," Kira panted, "ZAFT must have some harsh training camps to be this good…"

"Pilot of the Strike come in!" a female voice called out in the intercom, "come in Strike pilot! This is the Archangel! Come in Strike Pilot."

"Strike Pilot here," Kira replied, "where is Heero?"

"Heero has some problems to attend," Kira notice it was a girl's voice, "hurry inside before the enemy finds you."

"Right…" Kira replied, "but how do I get in?"

"There is a hidden door in front of you," she replied, "it will open automatically."

Kira waste no time getting in once the door opened. As soon he went inside, he saw these two mighty battle ship, one white and the other black, and the designs are almost similar to each other. Kira must be thinking that these are the ship that Heero was talking about. Archangel and Minerva.

"Alright," the intercom called, "the Archangel will open the doors for you. Just wait for a few moments."

"Right."

Then the white ship starts to open one of its gates and go toward it. As soon as he got in, robotic arms start to grab the Strike's arm and legs. The ship then automatically shuts down and opened the hatch. The light was blinding at first and as soon he has glimpse of the interior of the ship, he saw people working on the Strike. But what got him confused is that there were some that were wearing EA uniforms and some are wearing ZAFT uniforms. He descends down from the Strike…

"Kira!" a familiar voice called

"Athrun?" Kira looked back and it was Athrun along with another person, "hey!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kira sighed, "what's going on here?"

"So you're Athrun's friend…" Duo called, "I'm Duo."

"Kira," Kira shake his hand, "say Athrun I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you join ZAFT?" Kira said hesitantly

"Well…"

"I want the truth." Kira interrupted

"Yes," Athrun looked down and took him a moment to answer, "I did…"

"I thought so…" Kira replied, "It took me a while to figure it out. Well first of all, how could you join in when you're a coordinator? But the one that caught me the most is hearing the enemy intercom saying that you are on M.I.A. I don't want to believe it… but then this is war…"

"Kira… Why are you trying to say?"

"You said… you don't like the idea of violence…."

"I…."

"Now tell me why have you joined ZAFT?"

"Kira…" Athrun sighed, "times have changed."

"It has," Kira replied, "and its about to get worst…."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I went inside that cockpit," Kira looked at the Strike, "I begin to see… visions…. How terrible the war is turning out every second and at the same time thinking about my friends safety… but then I really don't have much of a choice…."

"Kira?"

"I think I should help these guys…" Kira looked up at the Strike, which is back to is gray state, "I know its so sudden… but I feel that I need to."

"What?"

"I mean they said I'm the only one that could pilot them," Kira replied, "Athrun, I hope you understand."

"Kira," Athrun then grabbed him by the collar, "don't let them control you! Snap out—!"

"Athrun," Kira coughed, "I cant… breath…"

"Kira—"

"Let him go!" Duo then grabbed Athrun wrist away and twists it to paralyze him from moving in a few seconds and lets go of Kira, "the Gundam are different from most mobile suits, when my grandfather build the Gundam, he said that it has a mind of its own and was able to give him visions of previous and upcoming wars."

Duo then lets go of Athrun and pushed him back. Athrun shakes off the pain that it was given by Duo. And then he felt a pulse in his heart getting harder all of a sudden, and felt light headed. Then he begins to look back when the time his mother died recently….

_Father… can we please play? Father?_

_I have no times for games Athrun! Those dam natural…_

_Daddy? Are we going to war with them?_

_Most likely… Why?_

_Why should we?_

_Because naturals are different… different… different…_

"Athrun!" Kira called, "Athrun!"

"Kira?" Athrun groaned, "Why do we have to be different?"

"Is this a joke," Kira chucked, "if we are all the same life would be boring. I mean imagine meeting yourself everyday? That—"

"I didn't mean that," Athrun tried to stand up, "I mean why the war always start by difference."

"Is because the people that have the power usually don't accept it," Duo replied, "history always repeat itself."

"This feeling…" Athrun muttered to himself, _what's going on here? Why do I keep on getting images?_

"The Aegis…" Duo said suddenly and was looking back, "I think it's calling you…."

"The Aegis?" the two asked

"The Strike was created by my friend Heero," Duo explained, "and I created the Aegis. Now…."

"Wait…" Athrun paused, "are you saying that the mobile suit chose me? How is that—?"

"I'll tell you after you get us out of here," Duo replied, "and I'll take care of your ZAFT friends too and let you keep the mobile suit if you do that. Now come on, time's a wasting."

"You're friends are in ZAFT too?" Kira said

"Yeah they are," Athrun replied, "why?"

"They look awkward to be soldiers…."

"Haha," Athrun couldn't help but laugh, "What do you think they are at first?"

"A bunch of comedians," Kira smirked, "I have to admit they are funny."

The two laughed like old friends and forgotten they are in a tough situation, but it was stopped by Duo's cough and showed the other 4 Gundams that are in their gray state. Then Duo pointed at the center left Gundam.

"That's the Aegis," Duo replied, "you better get in kid."

"One more question," Athrun paused, "the ones who build the Gundams, are they coordinators or naturals?"

"Why do you want to know?" Duo asked

"Out of curiosity," Kira took the words out of Athrun's mouth, "now are you going to tell us?"

"The Strike is all set!" one of the workers called, "and we've also installed the Aile pack Duo!"

"That is fine!" Duo shouted back, "If you really need to know, the builders, they are all naturals. Now get in."

**XXX**

"I don't understand…." the ZAFT captain said from the Vesalius, "where is Commander Creuset?"

"Sorry I'm late," Rau entered from the ship, "I have to meet Council Zala today and recently used the transporter."

"I'm glad that your molecules haven't been deformed yet," the captain replied, "so far we found one mobile suit inside the colony and it manage to take out one of our Ginn."

"Did you get any visuals?" Rau asked

"No… but we manage to pinpoint its whereabouts," he replied, "what do you think we should do?"

"I have a feeling we don't have to," Rau chuckled, "look on the right."

Then all of a sudden a huge beam of light appeared from the right, as the masked man predicted, there was a white ship that was followed by a black one.

"I think that's them," Rau called, "now, let the hunt begin…"

**XXX**

"Alert! Alert! Enemy ship approaching!" the P.A. called

"Are you ready Athrun?" Kira called from his helmet

"Yeah…" Athrun was wearing a ZAFT uniform that was lend to him and put on his helmet, "just let me check the program… it's not that bad. A few modifications here… there! Finished!"

"Everyone, please evacuate the launch pad! I repeat! Evacuate the launch pad!" the P.A. called, "All hands, prepare for level 1 battle station! I repeat! Level one battle station!"

"Gundam Strike ready," Kira called, _I wonder what's Athrun thinking about now?_ "Launch!"

_You shouldn't hate a person because they are different, its natural but I want you not to be like that okay? Promise me Athrun…_

_Mother…_ Athrun then remembered something that his mom used to say, "Gundam Aegis, Launch!"

* * *

**I've done it finally! It took me a while, and this is my longest chapter yet. Oh I forgot to mention that the cast of Gundam Wing are mostly in the 20's and the young SEED castare in between 17 to 18 years of age. More info in the next chapter. Other than that I hope you enjoy this one, so please R & R.**

**And thanks Inuyasha's Dark Angel for reviewing. I really appreciate it!**


	5. PHASE 5

**Phase 5: Impulse**

Kira and Athrun are ordered to hold the enemy and protect the ship until the shields are fully installed. The two are trying their best not to hit the cockpit and at the same time, try not to get hit.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted, "Watch out on the left!"

The Strike then quickly dodges the attack with great speed from the Aile pack and he fires back with his beam rifle toward the Ginn. The Ginn was shot at the head and its arms making it a drifting debris.

"That was close…" Kira sighed heavily, "Thanks Athrun!"

"I never knew you have a good aim," Athrun said in shock, "and this is your first time battling in space."

"It's a little easier than fighting on ground," Kira sighed, "and I don't like the idea of killing people. Look out!"

The Aegis looked up and quickly dodge the sword of the Ginn, kicked it and fires at the arms and legs and glides behind the Strike. They were then surrounded by a great numbers of Ginns, the two were about to attack until….

"Stand back rookies!" someone said over the intercom, and the two looked back and it was a Mobile Suit that has a resemblance of the Strike, only that it has a bigger shield.

"Another Strike?" the two called

"Shinn Asuka!" Kira notice it was Heero's voice, "what are you doing? I haven't given you or Relena orders to go? And you know the Impulse isn't ready!"

"Damn it Heero," he replied, "I don't understand why you cant…" then the mobile suit blasted a nearby Ginn and cut the remaining Moebius with its light saber, "you know I'm the best there is!"

"This isn't the time!" then a female voice followed, "you're piloting a prototype! We are not even sure if it's even safe to pilot it!"

"Strike! Aegis!" then Duo appeared in the monitor, "Get that Gundam back to the Minerva before it causes anymore trouble!"

"But how about—!"

"You don't have to worry about protecting the ships now," Heero appeared in the screen, "the shields are fully installed so we wont have any problems now."

"You heard them," Kira called to the flying Mobile Suit, "return to the ship or we'll force you to do it!"

"No way," the pilot replied, "there is no way—!" But he was stopped when Athrun turned the Aegis to his Mobile Armour mode and grabbed the mobile suit with its claws and pushed it toward the Minerva, "Hey! The enemy is in the opposite direction!"

"You are been given orders kid," Athrun replied, "and you are expected to listen!"

"Let me go before I really get mad!"

But Athrun ignored the kid's complaint and looked back at the Vesalius, one last time. Because the next time he meets it, he might be forced to strike it down.

**XXX**

2 days have passed after the escape of the rouge ships Minerva and the Archangel. They have finnaly reached their base, known as the Meteor colony. Still inside the Archangel Miriallia, Tolle and Dearka are still inside the cell and were starting to gain concious.

Miriallia opened her eyes and the first thing he sees is her boyfriend Tolle holding her in his arms. She looked around and beside him was Dearka.

"What took you?" Dearka called

"Where…?" Then Tolle shushed her but putting his hands in her mouth

"Someone's coming…" Tolle replied, "I wonder who is…"

"I see you're awake," the man said, "my name is Trowa. You're friends are waiting."

"Where are they?" Miriallia jumped out all of a sudden

"Wear these first," Trowa tossed 3 transparent bracelets to the group, "is for… safety precaution."

"Okay…" Dearka glared at Trowa, "this better not… hey! It turned green!"

"So that means you're a coordinator," Trowa replied, "I guess you're a ZAFT pilot."

"Well…" Dearka paused and looked back at the two who are in shock

There was silence until Miriallia said, "you lied to us."

"It was Athrun's idea…" Dearka waved his hands, "I just play along! And beside we are only after the CN alliance."

"That's what Athrun told us," Trowa replied as he opened the door, "a lot of things have happen for the last 2 days."

"We've been asleep for 2 days?" Tolle called

"I'll tell you on the way," Trowa replied, "And by the looks of it you guys look really hungry."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, there was a big game of poker in one of the tables and it is now the last gamble. Duo, Shinn, Athrun and surprisingly Kira were the last four.

"I'm out!" Shinn sighed heavily and shut his crimson eyes, "there goes my money…."

"I'm done…." Duo followed

"Oh man," Shinn called, "I wonder who's going to win this time?"

"What do you have…" Athrun called, "Kira Yamato?"

"This will be close," Nicol said to Sai, "and this is Kira's first time playing this right?"

"Yeah," Sai replied, "and it seems that luck is on his side. But I couldn't see him as a gambler."

Nicol and Sai were the first to wake up and were given a heads up by Kira and Athrun. At first they do not want to believe it, but seeing them changed, they decide to help the crew in any way they can. Flay wakes up later and when she did, she got mad at Heero, which forced her to work at the kitchen until Heero said that she has learned her lesson. She didn't like it since she doesn't like to work hard.

"He's too nice to be one," Flay then called the two from the kitchen, "and can you help me with this?"

"Coming!" Sai called to her, "I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah," Nicol replied, "later."

"Athrun…?" Kira called

"Yeah…?"

"I think I win this round."

"Why is that?" Athrun said with a grin

Then Kira set down his cards, showing a royal flush and shocked at the cards, Athrun, Duo and Shinn falls from their chairs to the ground. Everyone else who is watching the game was shocked. Then Athrun show's his cards and it was a full house.

"Looks like I win this round," Kira laughed and takes all the money from the table, "let's not do that again."

"You better," a girl called angrily behind Kira, "next time I see you do that again I'll confiscate your position and let you work as janitors!"

"Is not—!" Kira then paused when she saw the girl. She has short blonde hair fiery brown eyes and was wearing a general's uniform, but different from the Earth Alliance and ZAFT uniforms. For a second there he thought he was looking at a mirror.

_She's kinda cute… _Athrun thought_, even though she resembles Kira for some reason…_

_Oh crap!_ Shinn thought_, it's Cagalli!_

"You know it's rude to stare kid," she replied, "but then you must be new here?"

"Yeah…" Kira paused and gave her some money, "this is my way of saying sorry uh…."

"Cagalli," takes the money of Kira's hand, "and what are your names?"

"I'm Athrun," Athrun then stands up and runs beside Kira, "and this is Kira. Nice to meet you!"

_What the hell is he doing?_ Shinn though, _He's going to get himself killed!_

"Same here," Cagalli then gave the money to Athrun, "now I don't want to hear you two to cause any trouble okay?"

Then when Cagalli's eyes meet with Athrun's, the two felt that time stopped. Their hearts start to beat faster and faster, their bodies start to heat up and rising...

"Yeah…" Kira then nudge Athrun to snap him out from staring at Cagalli, "we'll do that!"

"Yeah…" Cagalli then looked away from Athrun, "well… I'll see you guys later then…." Then she sprints her way out to the cafeteria.

"What happen back there?" Kira grinned at Athrun

"Uh…" the Aegis pilot then start to flush, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Come on," Nicol smiled, "you stared eye to eye, the red face. You like her!"

"Get off my back!" Athrun shouted at the two

**XXX**

_Why cant I stop thinking about him,_ Cagalli though as she walked across the empty hallway_, I mean he's hot and all… what am I saying!_

"Cagalli?" Heero called in front of her

"Brother!" Cagalli said in shock

"You sound surprised."

"Is just that," Cagalli looked back, "you haven't replied for so long! And I heard you found my twin brother? Is it true?"

"But that doesn't give you the reason to come here!"

"You maybe the older brother but that doesn't mean that you are the boss of me! And you didn't answer my question!"

But then just as Heero was about to argue back the alarm went off.

"What now?" he thought out loud

"Everyone! Into your Defensive Position! I repeat! To your Defensive Position!"

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked

_I wonder,_ Heero thought, "Cagalli, I want you to hide somewhere safe and stay there. And this is not time to argue, now go!"

Cagalli left without question and went inside the nearest room that she could see. Heero then went to the docks and saw Kira and Athrun getting to their Mobile Suit. Then he saw Duo coming towards him.

"Why the gloomy face?" Duo called to him, "we have 2 of the Gundam Pilots to work with us."

"I don't like the idea of forcing them to work for us," Heero replied, "it will pushed them back of reaching their full potential."

"They'll see it sooner or later," he replied, "but right now, what are you going to do with Shinn? I mean he is your apprentice."

"I'll handle him," Heero replied, "but right now, I'll let him enjoy it while it still can."

"The Impulse is an impressive machine, even though it is a prototype."

"Are you done with Saviour?"

"Almost," Duo replied, "I better go back to my post. And you better go back with Relena. She's worried about you."

Heero didn't even flinch and glared at Duo, "Duo, just get back to your post."

"Yes sir!" Duo laughed quietly as he left him to his post

_What is his problem? And is Relena really worried about me?_

**

* * *

Well that's it for now everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! A little hint of Athrun/Cagalli in this chapter and Heero/Relena. In then next chapter I'll add in a little Kira/Lacus. How will Lacus appear you ask? You just have to wait (just hope is not a long wait) other than that Review! And thanks again Inuyahsa's Dark Angel for reviewing my story I really appreciate it!**

Sayonara!


	6. PHASE 6

**Phase 6: Buster and Unexpected Visitors**

"What's happening?" Miriallia called while holding Tolle in his arms, "I don't like this Tolle…."

The alarm was set off after the group went out to their rooms and was following Trowa. But they don't have a choice in the matter since they have no clue where they are.

"It seems we have a problem," Trowa said calmly, "follow me."

"Where are we going this time?" Dearka called out

"Just follow me." Trowa didn't bother looking back

The three followed him to a black and spacious room. Then Trowa flicked a switch beside him and opened the lights. It revealed a mobile suit that shocked the three.

"GATX – 103. Also known as Gundam Buster." Trowa replied, "I heard you have good aim Dearka."

"Yeah," Dearka replied, "wait. You want me to pilot it?"

"You could on one condition…."

**XXX**

Kira and Athrun are at their Gundams and were on stand-by if the enemy were to attack them. So far, there has been no news for launch…

"Kira," Athrun called, "do you found that girl a least bit suspicious?"

"The short blonde girl that got mad at me?" Kira replied, "Sort of. Why?"

"Just wondering…" Athrun replied

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I cant," Athrun sighed, "I have a fiancé…"

"Is she pretty?"

"She is, but not my type. My father arranged it."

"I see…."

"Strike! Aegis! Report to the launching pad and prepare for take off!" it was Miriallia's voice that called from the P.A.

"Mir?" Kira called back, "is that you?"

"Kira?" then Mir appeared from the communication screen, "It is you! I never thought you are the pilot of a mobile suit?"

"It's a long story," Kira replied, "What happened to you? Were you forced to become their communicator?"

"Pretty much," Miriallia shrugged, "it seems that their communicator is sick for some reason and Tolle is stuck with the guy that forced me to do this."

"Hey!" then Dearka called and appeared from the communication screen to Athrun and Kira, "never expect you guys to be in here?"

"You two Dearka?" Athrun smiled, "why are you here?"

"Well a guy named Trowa told me to take this baby for a ride and-."

"Whoa! What baby?"

"The Buster of course!" Dearka replied

"Gundam Buster?" Kira asked

"Yup! But then there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"I have to clean it up afterwards," said Dearka, "he said that I talk too much and I need to shut up."

"Strike, Aegis," Miriallia called, "all systems are green!"

"And I thought our punishment was bad," Kira and Athrun said in unison, "Strike/Aegis! Launch!"

"Very funny…" Dearka growled after the two Gundam launch

"Buster, you are good to go!"

"Thanks," Dearka called out "Buster! Heading out!"

**XXX**

Out in space, not far from the CN meteor base, there was an emergency escape pod floating in space. Only one was in there, barely escape from an attack from the earth alliance, due to that she is a coordinators.

"…." She paused as a pink robotic ball bounce towards her, "oh hi Mr. Pink!"

"Haro! Haro!" the robot replied, "Where are we going?"

"Dad thinks that it would be safe for me to hide," she muttered, "I'm not surprise, the council are influence to kill everyone."

"Haro?"

"Is nice for Athrun to build me this," she muttered, "but I never have the chance to say thank you."

"Haro! Haro! Haro!"

**XXX**

The Strike was flying around, slowly dodging the debris and meteor that was floating around. But then, it notices a pod that seems to be active. The Strike looked around to see if there are signs of traps and enemy mobile suits. Nothing so far, but just to be sure he armed his rifle and face the shield forward. The Gundam moves slowly and steadily and slowly grabs the pod.

"This is the Strike from the base," Kira contacted, "come in!"

"This is the base," he heard Miriallia's voice, "over."

"I found an escape pod," Kira called, "and it's still active, request returning with the pod."

It was about a minute later before he gets a response and saw Heero's face on the screen.

"Kira," he called, "can you tell me what the pod looks like?"

"I think this pod is a civilian," Kira replied, "a Silverwind class I think?"

"Request granted," Heero replied, "its look like our guest is a little late."

"Guest?"

Kira looked oddly at the pod that he was holding. He sighed heavily and moves back at the base.

"Aegis, Impulse, Buster," Kira called, "did you found anything?"

"Nope," Athrun replied, "nothing here."

"Same here," Shinn replied, "wait! Hold on."

"What is it?"

"I found something here," Shinn called, "it's a mobile suit. I think it was shut down recently."

"And I think I know what caused it," Dearka said angrily, "and I could use a little help here!"

Hearing the Buster's call, the Aegis and the Impulse went in for his aid and saw a Gamow class ship attacking the Buster, but he quickly dodges it and counter with its missiles. The ship nimbly dodges it and attacks with its cannon. But the rifle of the Impulse destroyed the cannon as it zoomed across the ship. Then the Buster start shooting with its other gun to take out the port and the other cannon and the Aegis then appeared from behind and take out the engine.

_Please stop firing,_ Dearka thought_, don't make me shoot you down!_

"Shinn Asuka!" then a female voice called out from all the communication system, "what the hell do you think you are doing? Are you planning to get me and Rey killed?"

"L-Luna!" Shinn said in shock, "hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

"What's going on Shinn?" Athrun called to Shinn

"My bad," Shinn replied, "they are our allies…" _Luna is so going to kill me..._

**XXX**

Kira was on a hurry to bring the pod back to the base, so he could help the others, but then it was stopped when he heard that the problem was resolved. So he decides to stick around to see who was inside the pod. Then he saw the other Gundams coming in, along with a beaten up Gamow behind them, then left afterwards, except for the Aegis to re-supply, to check the surroundings.

Then when the gates closed and the gravity generator activated, Kira rushed outside of his mobile suit and let the specs repair it's minor damage. He then looked at the civilian pod that was surrounded by officers, raising their guns at it. Heero opened the door, not surprisingly ready to take out his gun in his pocket. Kira was walking by the pod and notice that the door opened. And to his shock, a robotic pink ball rolled out of the door and heads towards Kira's feet.

Curious, he picked it up and it keep on beeping and its ears keep on flapping like a newborn chick.

"Haro! Haro!" it called out

Confused he then let it jumped out of his hand and it rolls back to the pod. Then as soon as it goes in, exit a girl. She was beautiful, her deep blue eyes, pink hair that flutters like a cherry blossom petal, a sunshine smile, and it caught Kira by surprise.

"Welcome Ms. Clyne," Heero replied as he escorted her out of the cockpit, "sorry we unavailable at the time of your need."

"It's okay Heero," she replied, "and thank you for your hospitality."

"Ensign Yamato," Heero called out to pilot, "come here!"

"Y-yes?" Kira rushed in and stumbled on the way, "forgive me…." He tried to hold his blush

"Never mind that," Heero replied, "escort her to the control center."

"Yes," Kira replied, "follow me…." He was then out of words when he felt her hands in his

"I kinda get lost easily Mr. Yamato," Lacus giggled, "but I can let go if—?"

"No…" he replied quickly, "It's alright, and please call me Kira."

"Then the name is Lacus." Lacus followed, "Well this is a surprise."

Kira didn't know what Lacus was talking about until he looked forward and saw Athrun, who was also shocked. He guessed that these two know each other. He doesn't know how right he is.

"Athrun?" Lacus called out, "what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Athrun paused, "are you- why are you holding Kira's hand?"

The two quickly let go of their hands and looked away. Athrun glared at Kira.

"Were you about to make a move on my fiancée?"

Kira chocked, "what? She's your fiancée?"

"I guess you two know each-?" then she paused when they heard an explosion outside


End file.
